


A Stormy Night

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blankets, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Thunderstorms, Whumptober, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: It's a stormy night and Sylvain visits Bernadetta to offer some comfort. Bernadetta realizes that Sylvain might need it as well.Prompt:Extreme Weather/Power outage
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Stormy Night

The thunder was so loud it made Bernadetta’s teeth rattle in her skull. She covered herself with her blanket, wishing it could be over soon. The rain was just as loud as it slammed against her windows like her father’s angry words.

It was so loud that she barely heard the knock on her door and Sylvain calling out to her. “Bernie? You in there?”

She peeked out from under her bed and stared at her door in shock. She couldn’t have heard that, right? Why would Sylvain be out in this kind of weather? Especially since her room was on the first floor, it meant there was a chance Sylvain was getting soaked out there. Maybe she just imagined it out of her fear. That was a possibility.

“Bernie, I’m getting soaked out here!”

No way, it really was him? She crawled out from under her bed and hurried to the door, pulling it open and Sylvain hurried into her room.

“It’s really pouring out there,” he said with a shake of his head, parts of his uniform soaked by the rain.

Why what was he doing here? It was such a bad storm that Garreg Mach was in lockdown until the storm passed. Before she could ask him, lighting lit up her room. She barely made it under her bed in time before the thunder kicked in, rattling all of the knickknacks on her desk.

“I thought so,” he said with a soft sigh, the edge of his words oddly pained as he sat on the floor next to her bed.

“What are you doing here?” she whispered as she tossed her blanket back over her. 

“Thought you would need some comfort, the storm is really bad outside and I know how you hate loud noises.”

Another flash of lighting and a rumble of thunder and Bernadetta squeaked in fear. She heard Sylvain grunt, his breathing coming out oddly quick. She edged closer and peered out from under her bed in time to note Sylvain’s hands were clenched into fists, his shoulders tense and he was obviously gritting his teeth. 

“Sylvain?” she whispered.

He looked down at her and despite him obviously trying to appear relaxed, she could see he was still a bit anxious.

“I’m right here Bernie, don’t worry, the scary storm won’t get you.”

She reached out and gently grasped his hand. “You don’t like storms either do you?”

For a moment she thought he was going to deny it but his shoulders slumped. “I wouldn’t even be able to lie to you about it,” he murmured. As another wave of lighting and thunder echoed through the room, Bernie could feel Sylvain grip her hand so tight that she couldn’t escape deeper under her bed to protect herself from the storm.

She fought back her shaking and fear and whispered. “What happened Sylvain?” Out of everyone she knew, Sylvain was the least likely person she expected to be scared of storms.

“Remember when I told you Miklan shoved me into a well? After he left me there, it had started raining-a storm with thunder and lightning. They found me and got me out of the well in time but for a kid with the water level rising as it was from the storm…”

Bernadetta crawled out from under her bed and gave Sylvain a side-hug. There was nothing she could do or say to make it better, she could only give him comfort. He put an arm around her in response and she could feel him shake as thunder rumbled overhead.

He was so tall that getting under her bed would be difficult. “Hang on,” she said, pulling her blankets out from under her bed and quickly made a blanket fort out of her many pillows and blankets on her floor and she threw as many of her stuffed animals into it as possible. Every now and then she had to stop and wince as the thunder rumbled overheard but soon enough it was finished and she gestured for Sylvain to come in.

After kicking off his shoes, he crawled in after her and she wrapped them up in her largest comforter. “It’s not like being under the bed but it’s safe in here,” she said softly, resting her shoulder against his.

He held onto her tight as another rumble of thunder shook the building. “Thanks Bernie,” he whispered.

“We’ll get through this together,” she replied softly, handing him one of her bears to hug. Instead of taking the bear, he settled on the pillows, Bernie’s head resting against his chest. “This is better if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”


End file.
